


Happy Birthday

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, arashi and kaoru make an appearance too, just guys being dudes, late birthday fic i'm sorry adonis, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Sometimes the best gifts aren't something you can hold in your hand





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really late short lil birthday fic for adonis but it's the perfect time to dedicate it to the wonderful @sparklingaze on twitter for hers!

"Adonisu-dono, I am terribly sorry!"

Souma's anguished expression had surprised Adonis, and how he is currently bowing deeply does not do much to quell the confusion.

His brow furrows. "For what are you sorry? I hope you did not take my astonishment at this party as insult. You all have done a very good job keeping this secret."

Souma looks up, still troubled. "It is exactly that for which I apologize. If Adonisu-dono trusts me as much as I wholeheartedly trust you, then I am ashamed to have violated that trust by keeping something from you. Even after you had asked me why I was acting strangely, I lied to you. I do not know if I can atone for this, so would you accept my seppuku?"

Before Souma's hand can fly to his sword, Adonis takes it in his own. He feels him tense up in surprise at his touch, and he could swear a flash of panic flares up in his eyes, like a cornered animal. Adonis's heart threatens to leap out of his throat and promptly drops his hand.  There is a moment of tension between the two, something so unfamiliar to the both of them that it as if it ends only due to the fact that neither of them can bear it any longer.  

“Kanzaki, it’s quite alright.” Adonis makes the first move to break the silence. “I am certain that if you had told me anything about it, the others would have been upset with you for ruining the surprise. However, since you did so well to keep the secret, nobody here is upset with you except yourself. How could I be upset with you for this?” Souma’s expression grows softer, and a smile begins to bloom on his red-tinged face. “I can only hope that everyone here knows how grateful I am. This is certainly the best birthday I have ever experienced, and I am very glad that I was able to spend it with you as well.”

Looking at Souma fills Adonis with a form of courage that is so familiar but so strange at the same time, and he cannot seem to stop talking. “I had never had the opportunity to spend a birthday with someone who I can call my best friend with such certainty. So among the others, I would like to thank you especially.”

“Adonisu-dono-!” Before the courage leaves, Adonis pulls Souma into a hug.

He’s sure that Souma can feel how hard his heart is beating, but he doesn’t care. Not when he’s got his best friend in his arms, who, after freezing in surprise for a moment, hugs him back just as tight. Everything around them seems to stop. He’s completely unaware of anything except for Souma, his thin yet muscular form, his scent, his heartbeat matching his own. Adonis briefly considers the fact that it may be dangerous to be so unaware of his surroundings, but at the moment, that’s not important. His arms tighten around Souma’s waist, who lets out a gasp as his feet momentarily leave the ground.

That noise brings Adonis back to the real world. Had he hurt him? Was he too caught up in the moment to take into account his own strength? He lets go, but Souma doesn’t seem in pain at all, and he’s tempted to hug him again. Had his arms always felt this empty?

Arashi whistles. “There you go, Adonis-chan!”

“Hey you two, get a room!” Kaoru calls out as well, and Souma’s eyes narrow in displeasure.

“Ignore him,” Adonis says. Souma’s gaze immediately softens as he turns to look back at him. Is it normal to feel such pride at the fact that he can so easily soothe his best friend?

Souma looks wistfully back towards the others. “It may be best if you engage with the others as well. As much as I would like for it to be the two of us, you have all of these other people who love you, and it would be dishonorable to ignore them all for my sake. They worked hard as well to make this something you would enjoy.”

“Kanzaki, is everything alright?” His friend seems hesitant to let him go, contrary to his words.

“Adonisu-dono, may I give you another gift? It is alright to refuse, as I am unsure as to whether or not you will accept it once I do.” Adonis cannot remember a time he had seen Souma so red, and his curiosity peaks along with his heart rate.

“Of course.”

Souma fidgets with the sword at his side before taking a deep breath, leaning forward, and pressing his lips to Adonis’s cheek.

It’s a brief kiss, hardly long enough to be considered one, but even after he pulls away the feeling of his lips lingers on his skin. Souma takes advantage of Adonis’s shock, and manages to move out of sight before Adonis is able to say anything.

Souma doesn’t reappear for the rest of the party.

Adonis tries not to let this bother him. Perhaps he truly did have to meet with his unit, and was allotted just a small amount of time to be absent. But he can’t shake the memory of Souma’s face when he had grabbed his hand, and has a sinking feeling that his friend may have just left for another reason.

By the time the party comes to an end, Adonis had ended up hugging everyone in attendance. But while they generally all responded well, none of them elicited anything close to the feelings that hugging Souma had.

_He can’t just let this go._

 

Adonis stands alone in the practice room, after everyone else had bid their final well wishes and cleaned up. The room is quiet now, though his brain is certainly not.

Why had Souma left without a word?

Why was he so scared?

Does he know Adonis has feelings for him?

_Wait._

That last question catches even Adonis off guard.

Does he have feelings for Souma?

He doesn’t have to search far within his consciousness to find the answer, as every part of him is screaming “Yes.” Well, that certainly makes things easier.

“…Adonisu-dono? Are you still here?”

“Kanzaki?!” Souma jumps at his outburst.

“I want to apologize for startling you, and as well for leaving you with no explanation for my earlier actions.” He seems to force himself to look Adonis in the eye, and Adonis is having trouble keeping eye contact himself after his realization only seconds before.

“Shall we walk home together?” Souma nods. Adonis puts his hands in his pockets to discourage himself from reaching out for his best friend’s.

They walk in silence as they often do, although the comfortable atmosphere is replaced by something Adonis doesn’t like, something that pulls his heart into a thousand directions at once. He comes to a stop.

“Adonisu-dono?”

“Kanzaki, I believe I never got to properly thank you for all you had done for me today. The bento and the meat you prepared were beyond compare, and I would like to properly express my gratitude for what you did to make this day so special. So if I may, I would like to ask you for one more gift.” Adonis hopes dearly that Souma doesn’t notice how nervous he feels.

“Of course, I would do anything for you, as you know!”

Adonis laughs. “I hope that this does not count as an exception to that,” he says, placing his hand on Souma’s cheek. His friend’s eyes widen but he does not move away.

And for the third time that day, that strange courage fills Adonis as he leans in to press a kiss to Souma’s lips.

Lasting only a few seconds and nothing more than a chaste touch of lips, Adonis hesitates to pull away, unsure of the expression he would see on Souma’s face when he does. But he has a feeling this will not be something he regrets, so he takes the chance only to see Souma’s face growing redder and redder, his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

“A-Adonisu-do-dono.” His expression doesn’t change as he speaks. “M-may I ask a selfish request?” Adonis nods. “Would-would you do that once more? I regret to say that I was not fully present in order for that to count properly as a gift.” He meets Adonis’s eyes. “If Adonisu-dono would like, I would not be opposed to him doing that as many times as he wishes.” A small smile graces his lips, and Adonis can feel himself mirroring it.

“If you would like to try again, I ask that you please do so whenever you would-MPH!”

Souma’s arms wrap around his neck as he presses their lips together for the second time, albeit more forcefully than Adonis had, and out of instinct he holds on to his waist as if he would disappear if he were to let go. And for the second time, Adonis lifts him up, spinning him around for a moment before he can get any dizzier than he already feels. Souma’s laughter rings out before his lips are back on Adonis’s, and Adonis realizes in that short time they are apart how much he truly craves this.

He sets Souma down and their lips meet again, and again, and once more, and once more again, until it’s difficult to tell when one kiss ends and another begins. He isn’t sure how many kisses they’d shared once they stop, leaning their foreheads together and breathing raggedly. Souma’s eyes meet his own and he grins, his shoulders shaking as he tries to hold in a laugh, and it isn’t long before laughter begins to bubble out of both of them. The adrenaline and exhilaration and just pure _happiness_ is almost tangible, and Adonis is certain that in all of history there has never been a more beautiful sight than that of Souma in front of him, his face red and his hair messy and his eyes shining and his mouth letting out the most wonderful laugh he has ever heard in his life.

As Souma’s laughter calms, he wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his blazer and looks up at Adonis, his smile so bright it is almost blinding. His breath catches in his throat. How had he ever been able to look at him without being stunned by his beauty? He is certain that will be very difficult now.

Souma takes his hand, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to Adonis’s knuckles.

“Happy birthday, Adonisu-dono. Now, let us together continue our journey home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love adosou help me  
> twitter @PALADLKNLGHTS


End file.
